Call your Name
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "Estoy en esta habitación solo, hundiéndome en la angustia de necesitarlo. Pidiéndole que vuelva desde dónde esté. Gritando su nombre desde lo más profundo de mi alma..." -.-.- Pareja: Jean x Marco / Songfic.-


**Olaz a todos! :D**

**Me tienen de vuelta! xD Bueno, esta vez les traigo un Songfic de la pareja mas linda de la vida: el Pony y Pecas ewe Aaaw! De verdad yo los amo! ^/^ Sobretodo a Marco :$ Ese pecoso es el amor de mi vida TwT Este fic es bastante triste y me disculpo por ello, solo eh subido cosas penosas D: Pero bueno, eso es lo que ha salido de mi impredecible inspiracion Espero les guste! :D**

***Un saludote y un beso pegoso para Shiro-chan! Que fue mi primer review y por eso la adoro! ^^ Nena! Eres la mejorsh ewe**

**-.-.-**

**Pareja: Jean x Marco**

**Cancion: "Call your name"**

* * *

**Call your Name**

Entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta con parsimonia. El chirrido constante de las bisagras, exactamente el mismo, nada ha cambiado desde hace un mes. Me giro y veo la cama junto a la mía, vacía, lisa, ordenada y fríamente perfecta.

La cama que ocupaba Marco...

De nuevo esa presión en el pecho cuando lo recuerdo. El dolor, punzante y caliente, se atora en mi garganta, secándola, haciéndome desear nuevamente que vuelva. Mis brazos tiemblan y las tan conocidas lágrimas escuecen mis ojos amenazantes, en cualquier momento volveré a quebrarme.

En un burdo intento por no volver a caer, comienzo a quitarme el uniforme, desatando la cuerda que cruza mi pecho, el cuero sede permitiéndome respirar más profundo, y desciendo mis manos hasta la cintura para quitar el cinturón. El "chick" del metal me trae recuerdos de cuando recién nos mudamos al castillo para la graduación de esa noche y Marco notó lo cansado que estaba y comenzó a quitar mi equipo, de manera lenta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Trago duro al recordar aquella escena.

Después de eso el sonido de la hebilla anunciaba una noche juntos, quitándonos las cuerdas que nos apresaban a esas batallas sangrientas y liberándonos para sentirnos sin impedimentos.

Ya no puedo más...

Las lágrimas descienden por mi rostro humedeciendo mis mejillas. Me falta el aire, aprieto los puños con impotencia, mis uñas se clavan en mis palmas, pero no me importa. Sólo quiero que él vuelva, tenerlo conmigo hasta el último día de mi miserable existencia.

_Él perdió su aliento hace un mes_

_Esa foto en la pared..._

_Y me recuerda_

_Cuando él me traía_

_Café, una sonrisa_

_Desearía poder estar con él_

_Hasta mi último día_

Recuerdo sus palabras fuertes y claras, cuando aún estábamos en el campamento y la noche se cernía sobre nosotros. En ese entonces él me había pedido que lo acompañara a ver las estrellas.

Lo notaba extraño, más nervioso de lo normal. Fue cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Desde hace mucho. Desde siempre.

Y sin saberlo, yo también lo amaba. A pesar de ser hombres, por sobre la amistad. Yo quería estar a su lado siempre.

Recuerdo claramente mis manos alzarse y tomar su rostro, masculino y bello, para acercarlo a mi boca. Atrapando sus labios con los míos, acariciándolo con lentitud, disfrutando del temblor de los suyos. Deslicé mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, él me cedió el paso y mi lengua se adentró por su cavidad bucal hasta acariciar la suya.

Grabándome su sabor a fuego en mi boca.

Sus manos apretando mi camisa. Mi boca arrasando con la suya. Su aliento, tibio y dulce. Su respiración agitada. Todo me tenía al borde de un delicioso delirio.

Me llevo punta de los dedos a mis labios, recordando las sensaciones de aquel beso: el primero.

Me los muerdo con fuerza, el dolor de los recuerdos es tan vívido que me destroza y lo empeora recordar sus palabras la primera vez que hicimos el amor...

**"Tienes todo mi amor, Jean. Todo mi ser es tuyo, te daré todo lo que tengo."**

Un nuevo sollozo desgarra mi garganta, me quema, me hiere. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de mantenerme en pie. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de manera penosa. No puedo con esto...

Me desplomo en la cama, observo el techo borroso a causa de las lágrimas que sé que no se detendrán. No puedo evitar hundirme de nuevo en el doloroso recuerdo de las cosas que compartimos bajo estas mismas mantas, cuando aún no le tomábamos el peso al destino que nos esperaba.

Lo recuerdo entre mis brazos, dándole el calor que necesitaba, Marco hundía su rostro en mi pecho mientras hablábamos de nuestros sueños.

Deseábamos algún día poder retirarnos de las Tropas para irnos a algún lugar en el campo. Un hogar para estar en paz. En una casa pequeña, con un patio lleno de flores, a lo lejos se verían las montañas y el viento traería el aroma de los árboles en el bosque.

Estaríamos seguros, no habría nada que temer...

Pero ése día, mientras la humanidad ganaba su primera batalla, cuando Eren cargaba la roca para sellar nuestra victoria la roca... Yo perdí a Marco.

Y mis sueños junto a él se destrozaron en esa guerra por sobrevivir.

_Él dijo _

_Él dio todo su amor a mí_

_Nosotros soñamos una nueva vida_

_Algún lugar para estar en paz_

_Pero las cosas cambiaron de repente_

_Perdí mis sueños_

_En este desastre_

Me hago un ovillo, como si así pudiera protegerme de los recuerdos, del dolor de su pérdida. Mi llanto se vuelve escandaloso, hipando las lágrimas descienden a raudales por mi rostro y mojan la tela que cubre mi cama. Pero no me importa, sólo quiero liberar esta angustia de alguna forma. Sus ojos cafés como la madera vienen a mi mente, cierro los ojos para recordarlos mejor, pero debo volver a abrirlos para que el agua salada siga saliendo.

Lo extraño tanto...

Su sonrisa cálida que hacía que me calmara fuera cual fuera la situación, ésas palabras seguras que siempre terminaban convenciendo a cualquiera.

Intento inhalar, pero mi pecho se sacude por el ardor de mis sollozos.

Recuerdo su cabello negro y liso que me provocaba cosquillas cuando se recostaba en mi abdomen. Su voz masculina pronunciando palabras dulces. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con parsimonia y nerviosismo.

Las lágrimas aumentan... Lo extraño todo de él.

Siento como la fuerza me abandona con un sollozo cansado. Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir adelante sin él. El dijo que estaría a mi lado por siempre... ¿Entonces por qué me abandonó?

¿Dónde se encontrará el alma de mi amado? ¿Estará en algún lugar lejano? ¿Estará a mi lado?

Como el ángel que siempre fue para mí tan aburrida vida.

Me aferro mas a mi cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro para que mi grito no se oiga. Las lágrimas siguen empapando la tela de mi brazo derecho, en el que apoyo mi mejilla. Mis labios se humedecen, salados y partidos me arden, además la mordedura anterior escuece aún más y siento que ya no puedo con este dolor.

Estoy en esta habitación solo, hundiéndome en la angustia de necesitarlo. Pidiéndole que vuelva desde dónde esté.

Gritando su nombre desde lo más profundo de mi alma...

_Estoy llorando_

_Te extraño mi amor_

_No tengo el poder_

_A mi lado por siempre_

_Oh! Dónde está mi amado?_

_Y no tengo el poder_

_Estoy de pie solo_

_Llamando_

_Gritando tú nombre_

Le juré que siempre estaría a su lado, que lo protegería de cualquier cosa, que jamás le sucedería nada. Y esa promesa me destroza aún más, no pude cumplirla y me siento una mierda por ello.

Debí haberme quedado a su lado a cualquier costo...

El recuerdo de cuando mi equipo se dañó abruma mi mente, en ése entonces di por sentado que el titán que me perseguía me devoraría en menos de cinco minutos... Él llego a salvarme.

**"¡Jean, cálmate!" **

Fue lo que me grito cruzándose frente a él haciendo que el gigante lo siguiera: arriesgando su vida por mí.

Gracias a él y mis otros compañeros pude volver al muro por los pelos.

Recuerdo el dolor del golpe cuando caímos sobre el muro, el sonido de los suspiros cuando nos vimos a salvo y el olor a humo de los cañones mezclado con el de la sangre.

Me acerqué a Marco sin importar la presencia de Connie y Annie ahí, lo besé con prepotencia. Agradecido de tenerlo, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza, succionando y lamiendo, y él soltó un quejido que murió contra mi boca. Lo abracé fuerte, con el alivio recorriendo mis tensos músculos. Lo miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese tono café líquido.

**"Te voy a dar todo mi amor, Marco. Hasta la última gota de mi sangre"**

Le dije con mi boca pegada a su oído.

Pero eso si lo cumplí... le di todo mi amor, mi tiempo y mis sueños. Todo lo que tenía era para él.

Pero ahora ya no queda nada.

Nuevamente el pecho se me oprime impidiéndome respirar, me ahogo entre mis gemidos y lágrimas. Me quema y consume lentamente.

Y también recuerdo que fue en este lugar dónde sus sueños cambiaron.

Aquella noche en que nos graduamos, a tres días de escoger a que tropa nos uniríamos. Después de que Eren dijera que se uniría a las Tropas de Reconocimiento porque quería librarse de estos muros, Marco y yo nos disponíamos a ordenar nuestro uniforme y lo noté un tanto callado. Le dije que ya solo quedaban tres días para estar a salvo en La Policía Militar, pero él me dijo que sus intenciones habían cambiado.

**"Me uniré a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, Jean. Ya no me interesa servirle al rey como un perro faldero, ahora quiero conseguir mi libertad y la tuya. Lucharé para que salgamos de estos muros y seamos libres. Lo haré por ti"**

Recuerdo que lo miré boquiabierto, pero de pronto el miedo de perderlo en una de esas estúpidas excursiones me hizo decir cosas que realmente no sentía. Le di la espalda y le dije que me uniría a la Policía Militar de todos modos, que no desperdiciaría mi vida con un sueño tan burdo.

Pero eso fue una total mentira. Lo admiraba por su pensamiento, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo...

Pensé que quizás el cambiaría de idea ante mis palabras y me seguiría a la Policía Militar, pero no fue así. Sólo sonrío prometiendo que iría por mí allí, cuando su victoria estuviera asegurada. Pero ambos sabíamos que yo lo seguiría a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, iría donde sea que el estuviera.

Y fue al día siguiente que lo perdí... perdí todos mis sueños y esperanzas en ese desastre. Marco se llevó todo consigo.

_Yo dije "Voy a dar todo mi amor a ti"_

_Nosotros soñamos con un nuevo hogar_

_Algún lugar para estar en paz_

_Pero las cosas cambiaron de repente_

_Perdí mis sueños_

_En este desastre_

Me levanto de la cama colocándome las largas botas de un tirón, apenas veo, mis ojos están hinchados y me arden, pero sigo adelante. Salgo del cuarto que tanto me ahoga y corro entre los muros de piedra del castillo.

Veo a unos cuantos que ya se van a dormir, se voltean pero no dicen nada. Es común que en estos últimos días haga cosas sin sentido.

Sigo moviendo las piernas, giro por las esquinas mientras intento ver menos nublado. Por fin diviso la gran puerta de madera y la empujo sin detener mi impulso. El aire nocturno rasga mis mejillas, inhalo el frío aire que rasga mi garganta herida. Me detengo a unos metros y mis piernas tiemblan por el esfuerzo.

Alzo el rostro y veo una luna hermosa, acompañada de brillantes estrellas y siento que algo va mal con esta noche: es demasiado bella...

Muevo el rostro hacia todos lados, mi pecho sube y baja aún agitado y busco un lugar donde esconderme de este fiero dolor. Que me carcome sin piedad alguna.

Sólo muros se alzan a mí alrededor, murallas altas y firmes. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no queda nadie, perdí al ser que más amaba y me alejé de mis amigos para sufrir en soledad. Pero lo peor es que tampoco hay algún lugar donde ir. Los titanes nos han arrebatado nuestra libertad.

Cierro los ojos y alzo el rostro soltando un grito fuerte y prolongado, como el aullido de un lobo herido.

Todo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que mi vida se ha ido, mi alma siguió a Marco lejos y solo ha dejado un ser vacío y solo.

_Nosotros no sabemos qué está mal esta noche_

_Todos no tienen un lugar donde esconderse_

_Nadie queda y no hay a dónde ir_

_Todo lo que sé es que mi vida se ha ido_

Mis piernas ceden y caigo de rodillas con mis brazos a los costados. Mi cuerpo ya no puede más, se deja vencer por la angustia de su pérdida, necesito a Marco a mi lado.

Necesito su amor... lo deseo tanto...

Pero ya no queda nada, ni siquiera me dejaron enterrar su cuerpo, lo quemaron junto a todos los cadáveres. Sus cenizas volaron entre mis dedos, así como él se esfumó de mi vida.

De nuevo las lágrimas se asoman a mis ojos, lloro aún más fuerte. La desolación no me deja seguir adelante. No puedo...

_Estoy llorando _

_Te extraño mi amor_

_No tengo el poder_

_A mi lado por siempre_

Siento una mano en mi hombro, me aprieta y me calmo al instante. Mis gritos cesan y se vuelven lentos sollozos de pena. Me seco el rostro con el dorso de la mano, para que el que sea que ha venido, no me vea tan destrozado.

Giro el rostro pero no hay nadie.

Nada.

Parpadeo confundido y asustado. Frunzo el ceño pensando en quién quiere hacerme una broma de tan mal gusto, alzo la mano y me toco el hombro...

Y lo siento...

Por un instante mi vista se vuelve totalmente negra y sensaciones asolan mi cuerpo.

Sus manos en mi piel, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, sus labios, su sabor, su amor y sueños.

**_Marco..._**

Enfoco nuevamente y me doy cuenta de lo ocurrido. Él no me ha dejado, nunca. Siempre ha estado conmigo y yo me estaba dejando vencer.

_Oh! Dónde está mi amado?_

_Y no tengo el poder_

_Estoy de pie solo_

_Llamando_

Sonrío disfrutando de los últimos coletazos de esas sensaciones. Alzo el rostro hacia la luna y con la fuerza renaciendo en mi interior, como el ave fénix, me levanto haciendo el saludo militar.

- Te juro que cumpliré tu sueño, Marco. No volveré a caer, lucharé por ti.

La luna resplandece más que nunca contra el negro manto del cielo estrellado. El dolor se ve mitigado, jamás lo superaré, pero seguiré adelante por él. Porque sus sueños son lo único que me queda...

**_Gritando tú nombre..._**

* * *

**Ese fue mi triste Songfic! D: Espero les haya gustado y no hayan llorado como yo, que moqueé al imaginarme todo esto **

**Decirles que empiezan mi examanes D: Y la verdad es que son una puta masacre ¬¬ Y debo dedicarme meramente a ellos Así que no subiré nada nuevo D: Peeeero... me dedicare a poner esta pagina al dia con los fics que tengo en la otra cuenta ^^ Y bueno, nos vemos en un mes mas con actulizaciones recien salidas del horno xD**

**Gracias por leer! Saluditos a todos y se cuidan! ewe (que uno nunca sabe cuando un pervertido violador robe tu ropa interior para colgarla en su pieza ._. ok no xD) **

**Bye! .-**


End file.
